Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-309313 (JP2007-309313A, FIG. 1) discloses an axial flow fan which includes a fan housing including a first flange formed on one side in the axial direction of the axial flow fan where a discharge port is positioned, a second flange formed on the other side in the axial direction where a suction port is positioned, and a cylindrical portion formed between the first flange and the second flange. A first lead wire engaging portion is formed in the first flange to be engaged with a plurality of lead wires such that the lead wires are pulled out therefrom into an outer space defined between the first flange and the second flange. A second lead wire engaging portion is formed in the second flange to be engaged with the plurality of lead wires, which have been pulled out into the outer space, such that they are then pulled out toward the suction port.